Germany's mistake
by anime all the time27
Summary: Germany takes Italy and Japan back to his base for a month for training, what will happen to Italy? and what will happen when they get back? I'm really bad a summary's :P but hopefully the story is better. :)


"Where is Italy?!" Germany screamed at Japan.

"I think he's still sleeping." Japan answered.

Germany groaned and walked towards the military cabin. "_I've let him off the hook to much. This is it." _He thought darkly.

He slammed open the door, and saw a lump under the blanket on Italy's bed. Germany stomped over and pulled the blanket off of the sleeping figure. "Wake up!" Germany yelled.

Italy shot up and looked at Germany. "Germany! I was sleeping!" Italy whined, starting to lie down again.

His eyes widened when Germany caught the front of his shirt and dragged him out of his bed. "Where are you supposed to be right now?" Germany hissed in his ear.

Italy slunk down. "Drills." He whispered.

Germany nodded. "And what time were you supposed to be there?" He asked.

Italy looked at the floor. "I don't know."

"Look at me when I asked you something." Germany snapped.

Italy looked at him with his eyes open. "I don't know sir." He answered with fear in his voice.

"Get in your training gear and get out on to the track, don't stop running till your pukeing your guts out!" Germany yelled.

"Yes sir." Italy answered.

He quickly got into the green cargo pants, black tank top, brown combat boots, and dog tags that Germany gave him when he arrived there. He got onto the track, and ran around as fast as he could. Japan gave him a confused look, and looked at Germany as he walked away from the cabin.

After almost 3 hours Italy finally collapsed beside the track and started throwing up into the grass. "Italy get over here!" Germany yelled from the middle of the track.

Italy looked up. "Yes sir." He said panting.

He stood up and started running over, his usual skip was back in his step, and his eyes were starting to close. _"Oh no, this is not going to happen again or ever again." _Germany thought.

"Question time." Germany said.

Italy and Japan stood in front of him. "Italy, what do you do if you have an enemy chasing you?" Germany asked.

Italy looked at him with a cheerful smile. "Oh, that's an easy on sir. You kneel down, give them pasta, and beg them not to hurt you." He said.

Suddenly a steel toed boot hit him full force with a hard kick and he fell backwards. He reached his hand up and touched his cheek where he was hit. He pulled it back and there was blood all over his hand. "I'm not joking around with you anymore Italy. Get serious this is war." Germany said with a chilling voice.

Italy nodded slowly, and got off the ground. "Now I'm going to ask you this one more time. What do you do if the enemy is chasing you?" Germany asked again.

Italy looked at him with narrowed serious eyes. "Make yourself hard to track, move around a lot, put things in there way, and take difficult routes. If necessary shoot them down." Italy answered with a cold voice.

Japan looked at him, he never saw Italy so serious or _scary_. Italy stood stiffly as Germany grabbed the front of his shirt. "From now only call me sir. Not Germany or Ludwig. Do you understand?" He asked.

"Yes sir!" Italy yelled back.

"Good, we're going to the shooting range next. I want you to sprint there Italy." Germany yelled at Italy, who immediately took off.

"Mr. Germany, I don't quite understand why you're just doing all these training things with just Italy. Aren't we both supposed to be training?" Japan asked.

"Well, yes I guess. But you're already trained a lot, and you know the devastation of war. Italy needs to learn that the world isn't such a fun place to be. He needed to be more serious, and he needs to learn that he shouldn't give up his nation so easily." Germany answered.

"He's never going to be the same. You know that right?" Japan said.

"Yes, I know, and he needed to change." Germany said, avoided eye contact with Japan.

As soon as they arrived at the shooting range Italy was standing in front of the door waiting for them. He saluted to Germany and opened the door. "Italy, grab one of the hand guns, I want to see how good your shot is." Germany said.

Italy nodded and grabbed one of the guns off of the rack. He walked into one of the stalls and started shooting. He never missed, but none of the shots were considered fatal. They would just cause extreme pain. Germany handed him more cartages. Once the cartages were empty, he flipped them out and slammed the but of the gun down on the table, on top of another cartage of bullets. "Not even I can do that." Germany laughed.

Soon Italy was out of bullets, he put the gun back on the rack and walked back over to Germany and Japan. "You did well Italy, you can go train on your own but no slacking off." Germany said.

Italy saluted and walked out of the building towards the training grounds. His eyes narrowed and he climbed one of the big walls. He flipped over the op of it and landed perfectly on the other side. "You have a good soldier there general." Someone said from behind Germany and Japan.

Germany turned around and saw one of his closest subordinates. Germany leaned in close to Japan's ear. "Japan I have a favor to ask you, can you teach Italy how to use a katana?" He asked.

Japan looked at him shocked. "Why?" He asked.

"Well, because if he's ever in a tight spot and doesn't have a gun." Germany answered.

Japan sighed and nodded. He watched as Japan walked over to Italy and started talking to him. Italy said something then followed Japan. "Who is that General?" The man asked him.

"That is Falincio." Germany answered, looking at some maps.

"Y...You mean Italy sir. The airhead?" The man stuttered.

Germany nodded and looked at the sky. "After the next world meeting, no one will never look down at the axis again."

**One month later**

"Yo, what's up everybody?" America said with a goofy smile.

Everybody groaned. "Excuse moi, but had anyone see Germany, Japan, and Italy?" France asked, looking around the room.

Everyone now noticed the eerie quiet from the lack of the excited Italian. "Germany took Italy and Japan back to his military base for the month." Romanio said.

Suddenly the double doors slammed open. Germany and Japan walked in. Germany had an amused smirk plastered on his face. "Uh, dudes? Where's Italy?" America asked.

"Italy!" Germany chanted.

A chilling cold spread through the air, cutting off even Russia threatening aura. Something landed in the middle of the table make a loud thud. "ITALY?!" Romanio yelled with disbelief.

Instead of his usual blue military suit, Italy had on a beige one instead. (Like the 2p version of himself, if you've seen it.) His eyes were narrowed, and he had on black fingerless gloves. "Get over here." Germany demanded.

"Yes sir." Italy said.

He seemingly disappeared and reappeared next to Germany and Japan. "The axis have arrived." They said together.


End file.
